The Initiation
by Anya2
Summary: How would Jack cope with someone else like him joining the team? To make matters worse, that someone’s a doctor…


Jack stepped out of the elevator 28 levels below the surface

Title: The Initiation  
Author: Faith  
Email: doylefan22@yahoo.com  
**Status: Complete  
**Category: Action/Adventure/Humour  
Spoilers: None.  
Season/Sequel info: Post Early Season 3 – Sam is a Major  
Rating: PG-13  
Content Warnings: None. A couple of mildly harsh words, but that's what happens when Jack gets really angry.  
Summary: How would Jack cope with someone else like him joining the team? To make matters worse, that someone's a doctor…  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't make any money. If I did, do you really think I'd be living in a student-house with a leaking kitchen ceiling…?

Jack stepped out of the elevator 28 levels below the surface. The SGC was certainly well hidden down here. It was as protected from the outside world as the outside world was protected from it. From the possible dangers it may let loose. Such as the odd deadly disease. Maybe an alien or two.

Jack moved through the corridors quickly, heading for his team's meeting with General Hammond. It had been at the back of his mind since yesterday evening when he'd asked them to come in early the next day. The General's secrecy when asked what the meeting would be about had made Jack suspicious. It seemed his superior was up to something.

On his way he just avoided bumping into a man carrying a large manila folder in his hands. He apologised quickly and the man assured him that it was fine. No damage done. As Jack continued on, he marvelled at just how many people really worked here. He was forever seeing people, like that guy, who he didn't recognise. Project Blue Book was much bigger than many people would care to know.

Jack was the last to arrive in the briefing room and made his second apology of the morning. Hammond nodded and motioned for his officer to take a seat.

"As I was saying to the others, Colonel, you are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"Thought had crossed my mind, Sir", he said, getting himself comfortable in the leather chair.

"Well", Hammond began, leaning on the desk, templing his fingers, "as you may or may not be aware, the President has expressed his concern at the number of casualties we're bringing back through the Stargate."

Jack took that a bit too personally. "In case you hadn't noticed it is kinda dangerous out there, Sir", he said, defensively.

Hammond nodded, soothingly, "We know, Colonel. And so does the President. Which is why he has ordered a new directive, to come into effect immediately."

Jack waited for him to continue, not liking the inclination of that sentence. When the General didn't offer anymore he decided that a prompt was in order.

"And that is?" he asked, the mildest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Hammond paused momentarily, knowing the Colonel wasn't going to like this in the slightest. Not that there was a damn thing he could do about it.

"The President has ordered that each field unit includes one, specifically trained medical personnel from now on."

Jack sighed as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders, although to be honest, it could have been worse, "So, what, Sir?" he asked, leaning back in his chair a little more relaxed, "One of us has to get trained up, is that it?" It was a time-consuming pain up the ass, but not a disaster.

Hammond shook his head, "For the majority of teams, yes. But SG-1 has the most dangerous task of all – you do much of the first contact. This involves a high amount of risk in potentially hostile situations. Consequently, you will be assigned with a medical officer, ASAP."

Now, that was a disaster.

SG-1 was a close-knit team, with a bond of trust built through experience. They couldn't just expect to lump them with a stranger and for everything to be hunky-dory.

Jack looked around at the rest of his team, who seemed just as uncertain about the whole thing as he was. "With all due respect, Sir", he said finally, "I think this a huge, ugly mistake."

Hammond knew he'd say that. "You're entitled to object, Colonel. But it won't change a thing. This is presidential directive. You don't argue with it."

"General", Daniel started, "For once, I have to agree with Jack. We're a settled team. This is just disruptive and unnecessary."

Hammond frowned, "Dr Jackson, SG-1's injury record is twice as long as anyone else's. I'd hardly see how a medical officer can be deemed 'unnecessary'."

"Sir", Carter said, feeling decidedly uncomfortable about the idea, "I have some basic medical training. Surely it would be better if I just polished up my skills?"

"Yeah", said Jack, remembering their little trip to the Arctic, "She already makes a great splint."

"I believe that it is worth exploring other options" Teal'c added, "One's that may not have such a detrimental effect on team performance."

Hammond was beginning to feel more than a little barracked. Not that it bothered him in the slightest.

Jack shook his head, "Sir, this is-"

"Colonel", Hammond interrupted, his face warning him that Jack could argue until he exploded but he wouldn't get anywhere, "The matter is already decided."

Jack knew that tone too well. No arguments, no discussions, no chance of a 'let's talk this over'. Hammond's mind was made up; meaning Jack was left with no say in a matter that would undoubtedly affect the workings of his team. God, that pissed him off.

He plastered on the fakest of fake smiles, "So, when do we get to meet the 'new guy' then?"

Hammond suddenly felt sorry for the new member of SG-1. This was not going to be easy. "Doctor Weston is already on base and should be joining us in a few moments."

As if on cue there was a curt knock on the door. It immediately opened and in stepped a woman who Jack presumed was the good doctor herself.

'Oh great', Jack thought, 'definitely civilian'.

She ignored the rest of the people around the table and went straight up to the General who stood to meet her, smiling welcomingly.

Jack noted with dismay that the woman looked at if she'd never stepped out of the suit she was wearing. That she hadn't gone further than the comfy confines of an office. This one was definitely going to be a burden to him in the field.

It inspired feelings of hostility in him, which weren't even slightly diminished by the fact that she was attractive. Definitely on par with Carter. Age was hard to place. Probably early thirties but could easily pass for late twenties. She had long dark hair that lay in dark waves over her shoulders. Her skin was lightly tanned. Her figure appeared to be athletic through the crimson skirt-suit she was wearing. That was probably due to hours spent in the gym back in the yuppie land she came from, rather than real exercise.

He knew the type and he wasn't impressed. If they were going to force this on them, they could have at least given them someone military, not a civilian who'd have to be mothered. That was just taking the piss.

Doctor Weston shook Hammond's hand smartly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, General. Janet's told me many good things."

"I hope we live up to her commendation", Hammond said, before turning back to address the others, "Doctor Weston was recommended for this job by Doctor Fraiser. They trained together."

He hoped the commendation would ease the fears SG-1 had, but he didn't think there was much chance of that.

"Doctor, this is Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c", he said, introducing them all quickly.

She nodded, shaking each of their hands. Firm grip, Jack noticed.

"Colonel", Hammond said, once the pleasantries were over, "Doctor Weston is due in the infirmary for a quick medical. I'd like you to show her there. Captain Carter, if you could then meet her there at 09:30 hours, you could take her to get kited up."

Sam nodded smartly.

He turned back to Weston, "Dr Jackson can fill you in on the Stargate, it's uses and other information you'll need, this afternoon. If you'd like to follow Colonel O'Neill."

She nodded, turning to Jack, "Lead the way."

"So, Doctor Weston", said Jack as they walked smartly along the corridor. He was going at a fair pace, his long legs giving him an advantage. She managed to keep up pretty well though, considering the heels she was wearing. "You've got me stuck with another woman, huh?"

She looked at him coolly, detecting the hint of disdain in his voice. That riled her and left her reply a little sharp. "Looks that way, doesn't it."

"And you're a civilian."

She rolled her eyes, "God, with observation skills that astute I'm surprised the CIA hasn't snapped you up."

Jack was more than a little taken back. He wasn't used to being spoken to like that. He was used to being treated with respect because of his rank. And he wasn't about to change the rules for some desk jockey with a stethoscope stuck up her....

"Excuse me?" he asked challengingly, in the tone that made any junior officer he'd ever met cower back into the nearest corner.

"Oh, Colonel, we can both tell you're about as pleased to get me as syphilis."

Jack shook his head, allowing his sharp tongue to get the better of him, "Oh, I wouldn't say that. You're much worse."

"Well, I try."

He raised his eyes skyward, "Then Lord, help me."

"If you're always like this, Colonel, then I'm afraid divine intervention won't be enough to save you", she said, caustically.

Jack had had enough of this. "Doctor, can I remind you that even if you're not technically my subordinate, you are a member of **my** team and I **really** don't like people talking to me like that", he said, sternly, "Gets me all cranky. You won't like me if I'm cranky."

She pierced him with a glare, green eyes flaming, not in the least intimidated, "Colonel", she said, her voice tight, "There's a couple of things you should know about me. Firstly, the whole military thing does not cut it with me. My father was a general in the Air Force. I was a military brat and I'm not the slightest bit affected by that whole 'superior attitude'. I grew up with it. It loses its potency after that many years. Secondly, I am really stubborn and I take crap from nobody. Don't piss me off. I'm really not a nice person if I don't like you."

Jack flared inside but tried to keep a relatively calm demeanour, "Well, I'm sarcastic, cynical, antagonistic and a real pain in the ass. We should just hate each other."

"Excellent. Glad we cleared that up."

Arriving thankfully at the infirmary, they entered to find Dr Fraiser already waiting. The hostility immediately dropped from the new team member's face as the short, red head came up to her with a smile.

"Hi, Anna", she said, enthusiastically, hugging her tightly, "It's great to see you here."

Anna Weston smiled back, "You too. Quite a set up you've got here."

"Looking forward to being a part of it?" Janet asked.

"Actually I was more looking forward to catching up with you. You know, bitching about the men we know, saying catty things about some of the girls we went to college with, that kind of thing."

Janet smiled, "Then we have a lot to talk about. Can we start on my ex-husband?"

Anna's smile was almost predatory, "As good a place as any. I've got a few nightmares to relay too."

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, if you ladies don't need me...", Jack said, seeing the opportunity for a hasty exit.

"No, we really don't", Anna said, using the same fake smile Jack had patented for himself.

Returning it two-fold, he said, "Nice to meet you, Doctor", with as much sarcasm as he could manage.

He left, but was not out of earshot when he heard Anna say, "God, that man's a pig. We're gonna end up killing each other."

Well that was under statement if ever he heard one. Jack was not the kind of guy to hate someone with this much passion, but god, he'd only known the woman five minutes and he'd already quite like to strangle her. Everything she did, everything she said, every breath she took grated against his nerves. This was going to be more than a little trying.

He met Teal'c a few moments later.

"O'Neill, is Doctor Weston in the infirmary?"

"Why?" Jack asked, obviously irritated.

"General Hammond suggested that we should go and talk to her."

"Again: why?"

"He said we should try to make the woman feel welcome."

Jack's face screwed up. "**That** is no 'woman'", he said pointing back to the infirmary, "That is the evil, witch-bitch monster from hell!" He shouted it loud enough, directing it at the infirmary, hoping she heard. Then he stormed off.

Teal'c watched him for a moment, frowning in confusion. Then he shook his head. No, he couldn't have meant literally. 

"And that's everything", Sam said, handing over the keys to the locker, once she'd shown her how to work the mechanism.

"Yeah, thanks", Anna said, sitting on one of the benches as she pulled on a pair of fatigues and a black T-shirt. She tossed her high-heel shoes into the open locker and began to lace up the arm boots. "God, am I glad to get out of those things. I usually live in trainers and trousers. That get up was a nightmare."

Sam smiled as she sat next to her. Doctor Weston – or, Anna, as she insisted Sam called her – seemed really nice. Down to earth, smart, a good sense of humour. A far cry from the 'evil witch-bitch monster from hell' Jack had declared her as when he had entered Daniel's office in a definite sulk. He'd gone straight off to General Hammond to insist that he could not work with that 'thing'. Sam knew his pleas would fall on deaf ears.

"So", said Anna, working on the second boot, "Is Colonel O'Neill always a jerk or is it just me?"

Sam's smile broadened, "No, he's not really a jerk, he's just-"

"Please bare in mind that 'jerk' was the nicest possible way I had of putting it."

"I think you just rub him up the wrong way. He's not the most diplomatic man in the world". Sam admitted, "You're like oil and water. You don't mix."

"Oh, Sam, I really don't think it's that", said Daniel, shaking his head in a distracted manner as he searched the computer files for the printout he wanted.

Daniel was preparing a pack to go through with Anna, explaining what he needed to about the Stargate and gate-travel. Sam had already gone over some of the physics with her and she had seemed to have understood it – much to the annoyance of Jack, who had stood the whole time with his arms crossed, the deepest scowl set across his face, in the foulest mood Sam had ever seen. As she had expected, his going to Hammond had got him no where. The General had sat and listened patiently as his officer had ranted and raved about how he could not work with that 'Harridan'. Hammond had essentially told him to like or lump it. She was apparently a highly field trained, well experienced, field medic. The military had called on her skills a couple of times. She was the most qualified person for the job and she wouldn't be going anywhere.

When Anna had gone off to have lunch with Janet, Sam had taken refugee in Daniel's office. A cranky O'Neill was not a person you wanted to be around.

She'd told the archaeologist about what had been happening and Daniel admitted he'd heard about it from a couple of guys who'd seen them arguing in the corridor. Sam had then told him what she had said to Anna. Oil and water. Daniel disagreed.

"They're not like chalk and cheese", he said, finding the relevant computer file and double clicking to open it, "They're like cheese and cheese. And it stinks."

Sam nodded, seeing his thinking, "They're too alike."

Daniel smiled, "It's like putting two Jack's in a room together."

Sam joined in the grin, "It's only a matter of time before one of them kills the other."

"Okay, kids, let's get on our way", said Jack, walking into the gate room and joining his team at the bottom of the ramp. Make that 'his team, minus one'. His dear friend the Doctor was no where to be seen.

She'd been here three weeks. Under gone extensive physical assessment and had passed with flying colours. She could shoot a gun as well as Daniel could – probably better. She was smart, well informed, and knew what to say and when. She could handle herself in any situation.

But still Jack was really having a problem with her.

He couldn't put his finger on the exact reason, but it probably had something to do with getting off on the wrong foot. As she said, she was stubborn. Too stubborn to apologise and mend broken bridges. So was he. Hence the rift would have to stay.

"You all look surprisingly unready to depart", he said, as he watched them chatting seemingly aimlessly, "What's the hold-up?"

"Anna", said Daniel, "One of her medical thingys wasn't put on FRED. She's just gone to get it. Shouldn't be a minute."

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically with a look that said 'God, Doctors!'

"Like throwing a lighted match into a box of fireworks", Sam remarked quietly to Daniel, making the man smile.

Personally, he really didn't see the problem Jack was having with the new member of their team. She was generally popular amongst the rest of them. Teal'c found her intelligent and a skilled physician, a worthy addition to the team. Sam enjoyed having another woman around. She spent so much of her time trying to be 'one of the guys', that to be able to be 'one of the girls' was a relief. Daniel himself found her friendly, open and caring. As he had explained about his past and Sha're, and she had known exactly what to say and what not to ask. He'd also been excited to find out that she had been on several archaeological digs and expeditions around the world. It turned out she specialised as a field medic, working with explorers in the jungle, historians in the desert, mountain climbers, rock climbers, safari groups and even troops in battle. She was probably the most experienced field medic this country had to offer. Daniel could see why they wanted her on this project so badly, even if she wasn't a soldier.

This information had allayed many of Jack's fears about her being a burden, but none of his hostility. Daniel had a suspicion that that arose from the fact that, unlike one of his troops, if she didn't agree with him she'd say it to his face. He hated to be openly criticised like that.

The woman in question arrived mere moments later as the gate began to fire up, spinning to lock the seven chevrons needed to open it.

She was dressed like the rest of them, the pockets and pouches of her body warmer filled with various medical doo-daas. On her head was a baseball cap, her hair pulled through the hole at the back to create a ponytail. Sunglasses were perched on the rim. For her first trip through the gate she looked remarkably calm.

She remained this way even as the gate 'whooshed' to life. She'd witnessed the phenomena a number of times over the last few weeks. She was fascinated, but not over-awed. Even as they stepped towards the event horizon, following FRED up the ramp as General Hammond announced that they had a go for standard recon, she didn't seem fazed.

'Cool temperament', Jack noted.

Deciding to take point for himself, Jack stepped through first. There was that short, familiar roller-coaster ride through space as his molecules tumbled and turned. Deep down, Jack was a little worried that one day, they wouldn't be able to find their way back together properly and he appear of the other end with an ear on his leg or something. Carter assured him that wouldn't happen – not that it made him feel much better.

Sam appeared next, closely followed by Teal'c.

Lastly, Daniel and Anna appeared. Daniel was holding her hand, having told her that she might be a little disorientated when she stepped through on the other side and offering his assistance.

Indeed, she did wobble and he reached out to grab her shoulders firmly, steadying her. Jack watched the unnecessary mothering impatiently. Nobody had held his hand and kept him on his feet when he'd first gone through. In fact, it had been up to him to pick Jackson off the floor. They should have just left her to get on with it.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as her balance returned.

She nodded, still feeling a little seasick, but it was quickly passing.

Daniel smiled, "I told you it wasn't too bad."

"It was definitely...different", she settled on, "But I can do that."

"That's good", said Jack, his tongue getting the better of him, "Because it's a long walk back otherwise."

She didn't even dignify that with a response. Instead, she pulled something from her pocket pressed a few buttons and clipped the device to her body warmer. It would monitor the atmospheric conditions throughout their visit. When the post mission check ups were done, Janet and her team would have an idea of anything they might find as a result of the environment.

"Captain", Jack said, squinting in the sunlight that was poking above the mountains not too far in the distance, "How far away did you say the town you saw on the UAV was?"

"About eight miles that way", she said, pointing towards the mountains.

Eight miles. In horribly humid air.

"Sweet", he said, bitterly. "We'd better get moving."

Despite himself, he glanced back at the Doctor to check she was all right. Teal'c was assisting her with her backpack containing a comprehensive medical kit. She thanked him, adjusted it on her shoulders, bent down to secure her bootlaces and then stood up. As ready to move out as any solider would be. It seemed as if she was going to be capable enough, which was a blessing.

Once he was sure the others were ready he indicated towards the intended direction, "Let's roll. I'm sure the locals are dying to meet us."

'Or not', Jack thought as they peered into yet another house which was deserted.

They'd been here a good fifteen minutes. Daniel had done his 'Hello-I'm-Daniel-Jackson-and-these-are-my-friend's' bit, but to no avail. They hadn't even seen an insect. It left the professor decidedly spooked. This place was the original ghost town. Obviously inhabited until recently, it resembled the Greeco-Roman era. The buildings, the pottery, the clothes and jewellery Daniel found were all from that period. By the looks of it, the people here hadn't evolved much further than that in the centuries that had followed.

And the place was deserted now. Of any form of life.

Sam explained that, of course, there might be no forms of life other than humans on this planet. Perhaps the inhabitants had gone to a religious event or festival elsewhere. Daniel didn't buy that but said nothing.

After a dozen empty houses, none containing any clues on who may have lived here or where they had gone, Jack was rapidly losing patience. He suggested that they put this thing down as a bust for now and send someone back in a couple of weeks, see if the town's folk had returned from their 'party'.

That had been met with resistance by Daniel who argued that they should look into this further. He, for one, wanted to find out what could uproot an entire population. Where had they disappeared too?

"Yeah, and it's exactly that what's got me worried", said Jack, "They've disappeared. I'm a little concerned that finding out why will considerably shorten our life spans."

"Doctor Weston", Teal'c asked, something suddenly occurring to him, "Could this be the work of some sort of disease? An epidemic of sorts?" The place reminded him of their visit to BP6-3Q1. That planet had been deserted like this. The reason for which had not become apparent until they had been attacked by the culprit – a giant insect that had injected Teal'c with his venom and had very nearly turned him into more of its kind. It was not an experience he would like to repeat.

Anna shook her head, "It's unlikely."

"Unlikely?" Jack asked, looking for confirmation.

"There's no bodies, no graves, no evidence of cremation. Even if a disease wiped out an entire population, there'd be some sort of indication."

"She's right, Jack", said Daniel, confounded, "It doesn't have the look of a place filled with death. It looks...filled with life. At least until they left in a hurry."

"Maybe something in the environment made them leave," Sam pondered.

Anna glanced down at the gadget she was wearing, "Well, the temperature's fine, humidity high but certainly not dangerous. The air is ever so slightly sulphurous, but again, that shouldn't cause a problem".

"They could have been attacked", the Colonel suggested.

"We haven't found any signs of a fire fight, Sir", Sam said, "Not even a struggle."

"That building looks like it could be a town hall of some sorts", Daniel said, pointing to one at the end of the street that was larger and grander than the rest, "Maybe we'll find something there."

Daniel's eagerness was almost childlike and it made O'Neill concede. "Okay, Daniel, you can look at one more historical building but then it's off to bed for you, young man."

The scientist rolled his eyes wearily as he led the way to the building.

Inside, they found the place to be quite dark. Two large windows at the front threw light on half the interior but the rest was in shadow. The outline of torches could be seen on the wall and the faint smell of burning could be detected. Obviously they had been in use up until recently.

Off to the left, in the lit half of the building, there was a small alter-like structure with an ornately carved wooden lectern on it. Daniel headed straight for it and was pleased to see a book there.

Carefully turning the pages to the front he looked at the text for a few moments before declaring, "I think this is a very early version of Latin. It's a little hard to understand but this seems to be a book of laws."

"Great", said Jack, obviously not caring in the slightest, "Where'd all the people go?"

Daniel shook his head, "I don't know. I'd need my books to translate this."

"Well, you can bring it back with you then", the Colonel said, preparing to leave.

Daniel's shocked voice called him back, "I can't just take this, Jack! This is their book of laws!"

Jack frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "So? You worried about the irony of stealing it?"

"It's the basis of their society", Daniel explained emphatically, "It's almost a sacred text. To take it would be...well it would be heresy."

Jack looked around him quickly, "I don't really see anyone who's going to miss it, do you? Let's go."

"O'Neill", Teal'c's steady voice suddenly said.

Jack turned to him, wondering if the Jaffa was going to protest as well. It was very unlike him to do so.

When he saw the expression on the other man's face however he knew that it was nothing of the sort. He was staring intently into the dark recesses of the room, his features set in a deep frown.

"What is it, Teal'c?"

"I do believe I saw movement."

Jack frowned, "Teal'c come with me. Carter, Daniel, Doc – you guys stay here in case some...thing comes this way."

Readying his weapon, Jack walked watchfully over to the nearest torch, using his pocket-lighter to set it ablaze, giving the room a warm glow. Following his lead, Teal'c went and did the same thing on the other side.

In the flickering of the light, at least two dozen faces peered fearfully up at them, pressed back against the back wall as if somehow they could blend in. They shrieked as they were discovered, mothers reaching for children, shielding them from whatever fate these strangers had in store for them. And, Jack noted, they did all seem to be young women and children. Not a man among them.

Something definitely wasn't right here.

Jack and Teal'c sat by the small, stone, obelisk-type monument in the centre of the village. Well, Jack sat, Teal'c stood. The Jaffa appeared to be on sentry duty, although what threat he was expecting to find on this planet, Jack didn't know. Maybe the people they'd found could shed some light on that one.

Daniel was talking to them now, while Carter and Dr Weston checked them over for injury or illness. It had taken the archaeologist a while, but finally he had convinced them to come out of their hiding place, insisting they were friends and had no intention of hurting them. Jack wasn't sure how he did it. Something in that face of his always got even the most wary of people to trust him. It was a gift Jack himself had never been blessed with. Generally he always managed to just make matters worse.

Bored, he stood up and wandered over to the well. Kneeling beside it on one knee, he put his cupped hand into the water there and splashed it over his face, letting it drip down his neck and under his shirt. Boy, had it got hot here in the last hour. Temperature had to have risen at least ten degrees. Even the water was warm. But at least it washed away the film of perspiration that had settled uncomfortably over him.

He tossed more of the lukewarm onto his face and let some of it trickle into his mouth. Tasted good. Refreshing despite its warmth.

"Are you from the open plains?"

Jack neigh on choked at the shock of the sudden enquiring voice. He coughed and spluttered, clearing the water from his lungs. The little boy who had sneaked up on him, half grinned before the expression disappeared, afraid he'd angered the stranger.

Jack quickly removed the rather stern look from his face and replaced it with a smile, "Hi."

"Are you from the open plains?" the boy repeated again, stepping closer. The expression on his face was wary, but there was also evidence of a curiosity that seemed beyond his years. He could only be eight or nine years old.

Jack sat against the edge of the well, "What makes you ask that?"

The boy came right up to him, any fear seemingly lost, and fingered his clothes lightly, inspecting them. "You are dressed strangely and you carry strange things". 

"Well, no. We're not from there", Jack admitted, "We're from...much further away."

"Oh."  
  
"So", Jack said, realising that maybe he could do something useful after all. A bit of information gathering might just help. "What are they like? These people from the open plains?"

The boy sat next to him. "They are great scholars. My mother says they have the means to do great things. That's why father and the others went to see them."

"You're father and the-", Jack began, confused, before the reality of it dawned on him, "That's where all the men have gone? To see these guys?"

The kid nodded in calm acceptance. "Yes. Many cycles have passed since they left though", his face fell, "So many, I've lost count. I'm afraid they won't come back."

Jack frowned, worried, but not overly concerned yet, "And one cycle is?"

"The time it takes for Apollo's chariot to travel through the sky and under the ground."

"Huh?"

"In Greek mythology Apollo was, amongst other things, God of the Sun", Daniel explained, joining them, "He carried it on the back of a chariot driven by a winged horse. He pulled it across the sky by day and through the ground by night. Hence, one cycle, is one day. From what I've learnt, it seems the men of this village have been gone for around a hundred days."

Jack swiftly did the basic maths in his head, "That's, like, three or four months. Long time for all those guys to be away from their families. Didn't anyone wonder where they were? Why they didn't send a postcard or two?"

Daniel glanced at the boy quickly then back to Jack. He nodded his head in the other direction, "Can I have a word?"

Jack nodded. As he stood he quickly ruffled the kid's hair, "Go. Find your mom. We'll sort this out."

The boy smiled at him, somehow reassured, and ran off into one of the houses.

"So", Jack said, as he and Daniel walked back to join the others by the central monument, "I take it the missing villagers aren't at a swap meet".

"Surprisingly enough, no", Daniel said, concerned, "Actually they went to negotiate with a people who live very far away from here."

"Negotiate for what?" They hadn't seen any signs of war or conflict here warranting peace negotiations.

"Land", Daniel said simply, "The people who live here have in their possession a very ancient text, apparently given to them by 'spirits of the sky'. Now, before you ask, I have no idea who they're referring to. Whoever they are, they seem to be pretty smart though. The book is essentially a number of prophecies. Tells them when there will be droughts and floods and storms. It allows them to prepare for any disaster which may befall them."

"And their current crisis is?"

"The totally annihilation of half the continent."

Jack took a moment to process that. "Okay. How?"

"They're not sure. The book just tells them that it will happen. And since it's never been wrong before they're taking it pretty seriously."

"So the men have gone to find somewhere else to live before the whole place goes ka-splat."

"Yes, but they've been gone far longer than they should have been and the time this great apocalypse is supposed to come is...well, now." Daniel took a sly look at the Colonel, trying to judge his reaction. When the other man refused to comment Daniel pushed a little.

"And these people have no where to go."

Jack looked skyward, "Save your breath, Daniel. I know where you're going with this. And since, no, we don't know when this frog-on-a-hot-plate is gonna pop, I agree that, yes, we should take them back with us and try and re-home them. You never know, maybe Tuplo will be kind enough to take in some more refugees for us."

"Okay", Daniel said, slowly, a little taken back by not having to dispute the matter, "My one 'but' is – what happens if the men come back?"

Jack shrugged, "We'll get Carter to send a probe through, keep and eye on things. They show up, someone can come in and pull them out, although to be perfectly honest I don't think they're coming back. Happy?"

"Sure. You?"

"Ecstatic. Let's get these people outta here before, as usual, our luck runs out."

Sam frowned as she glanced from the read out on the small LED monitor to the ground beneath her feet. She was meant to be helping Daniel and Teal'c get the people ready to move out. Thirty women and children were seemingly much harder to mobilise than a whole battalion of troops. O'Neill was getting more than a little worked up about the task. He'd ordered Carter to go and help Daniel with the stragglers.

But, as usual, her insatiable appetite for knowledge had led her to wonder about the palpable change in temperature. It had gone from 'pleasant' to 'uncomfortable' in such a short time, Sam had to wonder if this was a portent heralding the beginning of the end. The symptom certainly fitted in with an apocalypse scenario.

Pulling out one of her gadgets that the Colonel hated so much, Sam discovered that the closer she got to the mountains that ran into the very end of the village, the hotter it got. In fact, she realised as she reached it, the soil at the foot of the mountain actually had a heat haze emanating from it. Frowning, she had poked a heat sensitive probe into the soil.

And, boy, was it hot down there.

Taping the machine in her hand, briefly wondering if the extreme readings could actually be the result of an equipment error, she felt the earth tremor before she heard the rumbling.

Both were only very slight, but she realised with horror that it was about to get much worse.

This was no mountain she was sitting on.

"Please, tell me that's all of them", Jack said as Teal'c emerged from one of the houses, firmly escorting two of the women. The Colonel had never realised what hard work saving people could be.

The Jaffa nodded as he pushed them into the group with the others. "All are accounted for, O'Neill."

Daniel frowned, "Where's Sam?"

Jack glanced around him, suddenly realising he hadn't seen her in about twenty minutes. "Oh for crying out loud", he said, exasperated, "Do I have to leash you people?"

As if on cue, Sam appeared from behind one of the houses. She was running towards them, skidding to a stop just short of barrelling into Daniel.

"Well, your punctuality is a little off", Jack said as she stopped, "But your timing's impeccable."

"Sir", she said, breathing heavily but quickly recovering, "We have to leave. Now."

Jack looked confused, "Yes, Major, we're ready. We were waiting for you."

"Sir, I took some readings from the soil at the bottom of the mountain-"

"Soil readings?" he interrupted, looking less than impressed.

Used to his cynicism, she continued, "The temperature just a foot below the surface is-"

Her explanation was suddenly made void by the mother of all earth tremors. Unable to keep their balance, everyone fell to the ground. The soon-to-be-refugees began screaming. Children started to cry.

"What the hell's going on?" Anna asked angrily, coming over to check they were all okay. While she was meant to in charge of the villagers, her first responsibility was for the welfare of SG1.

"It's the mountain", Sam said, picking herself off the floor, having to raise her voice to be heard over the deep rumbling that had started up, "It's not a mountain. It's a volcano."

"It's a what!" Jack exclaimed.

"Volcano, Sir", she repeated, "And it is getting ready to blow."

Jack frowned, obviously annoyed, "And the nice people here failed to mention they had a volcano in their backyard because...?"

Daniel quickly interceded, "Who knows? Maybe they had no idea that it was. But it's pretty much all academic now since this whole place is soon to be under tons of molten lava, in which case I suggest we leave."

"Daniel Jackson is right", Teal'c said, grave concern on his face. He had seen the destruction such natural disasters could cause. "We must depart immediately."

Jack nodded. Ranting could wait for later. "Neato. Let's high tail out of here."

"Er, Sir?" Sam enquired, as Jack bent down to retrieve his gun that had skittered out of his hand when he'd so unceremoniously landed on his rear, "Where have all the villagers gone?"

Jack's eyes visibly widened as he whirled round to see a big, empty space where the villagers should be standing.

"Oh, you have got to be joking me," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Another tremor thundered through the ground but this time they were ready for it and all bar Daniel managed to stay of their feet. He looked a little embarrassed as Teal'c helped him off of the floor.

"Teal'c", Jack began, barking out his orders, "Stay here. As we bring them out, keep a head count, don't lead them wander off. Look scary – you're good at that. Oughta keep 'em in line. The rest of you, with me. We have got to find these people."

"Sir", Sam said, obviously concerned, "It may be only a matter of minutes before a huge volcanic explosion. Who knows how long that stuff has been building up under there? The energy stored could be phenomenal."

"Then we'd better find 'em quickly, huh?" he said, with trademark sarcasm.

Heading off in different directions, it was soon obvious that the people had gone back to cowering in their houses. They were easy enough to find, but prising them out of their hiding places was a task in itself. There wasn't exactly time for gentle words of encouragement. For most, shock tactics worked. Telling people that they would die if they stayed there generally got them moving. Force had to be used on some though. A couple of women, Jack physically picked up, threw over his shoulder and dumped at Teal'c's feet. Not the most humanitarian method, but definitely effective.

One or two villagers rounded up quickly multiplied into five or six. Then a dozen. Then a dozen and a half. Only a handful were missing when the real trouble started.

Daniel was searching diligently through one house, checking every possible hiding place. He was also taking the opportunity to have a quick peek at how these people lived as he worked. Evidently, their way of life hadn't really changed much since they had been taken from Earth thousands of years ago. Even without the obvious presence of the Goa'uld their development had been virtually halted. It made him realise what an achievement Earth's progress really was.

Deciding he should really go and check the next house, Daniel reached the door when suddenly it sounded like the world exploded round him. He threw himself to the floor as the small building shook and items from tables and shelves rained down about his head. How the structure stayed standing, he would never known.

He tentatively got to his feet as the shaking subsided. Even the rumbling, while still present, had become quieter and gentler. For small moment, he wondered if the worst of it was over.

Either that or he was dead.

Then he heard the whistling. 

Following which was the sound of impacts and explosions.

Daniel's face almost made it to a curious frown before a force threw him backwards, through the closed door behind him to land in the dirt of the street.

He lay there, dazed, not really taking anything in. He was face down, that much he knew. Every time he breathed something was irritating his nostrils, making him want to sneeze and cough. He managed to get enough of his senses working to realise that it was a thin layer of ash covering the ground. And more was falling like snow around him. This certainly couldn't be good for his allergies.

Hands grabbed at him, rolling him onto his back, thankfully taking the irritation away.

"Daniel? Daniel, you okay?"

It took him a few moments concentration, but the figure leaning over him materialised into Sam. Realising that she didn't look at all fuzzy, he reached up to his face and found that, indeed, his glasses were still there. Amazing.

"I'm okay", he said, grimacing in pain as he sat up. "Well, let's just say I'm not too bad", he conceded. He looked around him to see what had happened. Boulders were all over the place, large and small. Many of the buildings lay in ruins, some hit directly, some torn apart by the force of nearby explosive impacts. He noted with concern that a thin trail of red was making its way down the mountain towards to village. The forces inside had punched a fist size hole in the soil, allowing some of the magma to escape. It was only a trickle at the moment but he knew it was just a small taste of what was to come.

"I think this is getting serious", he said grimly.

"Carter?" Jack's sharp voice asked, as he made it to them.

"He's fine, Sir. Bumps and bruises. A little dazed".

"What happened?" Daniel asked, coughing. That ash was starting to get into his lungs.

"Top of the mountain blew", Sam explained hurriedly, helping him to his feet. "You were lucky. That rock hit just behind the house you were in. A few feet the other way and-"

"I'd really rather not think about it."

"We have to go", Jack said, grabbing Daniel's other arm and not being quite so gentle as Carter had been.

"Where's Doctor Weston?" Sam shouted as the rumbling began to ominously grow again.

"Checking the last house", Jack explained. "She's right behind-"

He stopped abruptly as the whistling started again and a second deadly shower of boulders fell from the sky. Jack threw them all to the floor with a silent prayer that, for once, someone up there would be smiling down on them.

When the boulders had first rained down, Anna had no choice but to drop to the ground and hope. Chances were she would be fine, but there was always a risk. Lying on the ground, the hail soon passed, and as she rose to her feet, her new position allowed her to hear something that, while she was standing, she hadn't been aware of.

Someone was crying. Inside the house.

"Doc", Jack said sharply, rounding to corner into the alley she'd taken shelter in. "Daniel's taken a tumble, you might wanna have a look."

She shook her head and pointed to the house, "I think there's someone in here."

Jack looked torn between two decisions. He glanced over at Daniel. With Carter's help, he was already sitting, and looked unhurt. "Check it out", he said abruptly, making it an order, even though technically he had no right to do so, "Quickly. We're getting out of here a.s.a.p."

She nodded and headed for the entrance while Jack went to check on Daniel. She took a quick glance in his direction and decided he was fine. Nothing a few Band-Aids wouldn't fix at any rate.

The house she entered was a mess, but structurally still intact.

"Hello?" she called out immediately, beginning to cough. The air was getting toxic, she knew that, and the ash falling wasn't making it any easier to breathe.

"Hello?" she tried again, beginning to search, "We need to get you out of here. Come on. It's not safe."

There was no answer, but she could definitely hear the whimpering of frightened people. They were here somewhere.

"Oh, for crying out loud", she whispered under her breath, moving into the next room. "I so do not have time for hide and seek."

Thankfully, they weren't hard to find, huddled at the back of the room. Two women, clinging to one another, looking at her fearfully.

"Come on", she said, trying to be gentle and understanding, instead of annoyed and worried. She only just about pulled it off.

Even so, the women showed no intention of moving.

"Look", she insisted, "Either you're gonna get us killed or you're gonna get me in serious trouble with a really cranky guy. And crazy as it sounds, personally, I prefer the later. Come on."

She reached out a hand for the women who started to respond just when the whistling began in the sky again and some of the timbers from the roof came crashing down on top of them.

Jack looked wide-eyed at the huge boulder less than eight feet away from them. Okay, now that was way too close.

Daniel and Sam were both fine. A little squashed from him bundling them to the ground, but most definitely alive.

"It's getting scary out here", Jack said, jumping to his feet, "Let's go."

"Jack", Daniel said, pointing to something behind Jack's shoulder, "Anna."

Jack turned round. The rear end of the building she had been investigating had all but collapsed in on itself. Give it a minute and the whole thing would go down.

Hadn't he said she was going to be trouble?

"I'll go", he said, feeling a little nauseous, "You guys go to Teal'c and then get the hell out of here."

"Sir-" Sam began, protesting.

"And, yes, that is an order, Major".

There was a pause while she looked at him. For a small moment he thought she would dispute it, but eventually she conceded with a stiff, "Yes, sir."

"Jack", Daniel said, obviously concerned, "You might only have a few minutes..."

"I'll-" he began, before quickly correcting himself, "We'll catch you up. Now go."

The pair of them nodding, initially leaving with some reluctance, but setting off into a jog once they'd gone a few paces.

Jack shouldered his weapon and ran to the house.

Anna vaguely became aware of something making her feeling really sick. It took a moment to realise it was a smell. Smelt like hair removal cream but way too strong. Confused, she opened her eyes.

And immediately focused on something very red just a few inches from her nose.

She sat up sharply with a gasp and got herself well clear of the thin trail of lava that had invaded the house. In little over a minute, she wouldn't have had a nose left to register that god-awful smell. Which may have actually have been a blessing considering how badly it was making her gag.

Moving to find the other two women in the debris of the partially collapsed room, she realised that the smell was in fact burnt hair. One of the women had fallen in such a way that her hair was lying above her head. The trail of lava had cut right the way through it. Sure, it wouldn't look pretty, but it would grow back. A head wouldn't.

She reached the first woman as the second appeared. "Lucille!" she cried out, falling to her knees beside the prostrate figure of what Anna guessed was her sister. The family resemblance was certainly there.

There was a large beam lying across her. It was too heavy to actually lift, but Anna managed to roll it to one side and onto the ground. As soon as she did, blood squirted into her face. Instinctively, she reached out and covered the wound with her hand. Parting her fingers slightly, she could see a huge gash in the woman's abdomen. And by the way that blood was escaping, she was guessing that an artery had been ruptured.

Using one hand to cover the wound, she took off her body warmer with the other and tossed it aside. Then she removed her jacket and scrunched it into a ball, using it to cover the wound, putting pressure on it, wondering what she could possible do next.

"I need you to go and get help", she said hurriedly to the other women.

But by the shocked and bewildered look on her face, Anna could tell that that wasn't exactly likely to happen.

"Doc!"

"Okay", she said, "Scrap that idea." Say what you want about O'Neill but you couldn't complain about the man's timing.

"In here, Colonel!" she shouted back, struggling to keep sufficient pressure on the wound.

She felt rather than saw him enter. He crossed the room quickly, kneeling beside her, careful to avoid the small lava stream.

"You okay?"

"Fine", she said, replacing her hands on the jacket covering the wound with his, "Press down on this. Hard."

He mercifully did as he was told without complaining.

Moving to the head end, Anna checked the neck pulse. Nothing. Placing her ear to the woman's mouth to check the breathing, her hand brushed the back of her head and came into contact with something sticky. She knew it was blood without even looking. Immediately she pulled a small medical torch from her pocket and opened the woman's eyelids and flashed it across the pupils.

She shook her head, sadly. "It's no good", she said, mainly to herself, "Pupils unequal and unreactive." She checked them both again, just to make sure.

"What's that mean?" Jack asked, frustrated by her ramblings. He wanted to know what was going on.

"She's gone", Anna said, putting the torch away. She tried to wipe some of the grey ash off of her face with the back of her hand but simply managed to smear it with blood. Realising her mistake, she quickly began to wipe her hands on the legs of her fatigues instead.

"Her brain's mush", she clarified, "There's nothing we can do."

Jack released the pressure he was putting on the wound, watching a little sickened as blood began to pour down the leg and pool on the floor.

Suddenly there was another small tremor and the whole house shook dangerously as beams creaked in protest, about to snap.

Anna held her breath until it subsided, convinced the whole lot was about to come crashing down about their ears. When, by some miracle, it held, she looked to the Colonel.

"We have to get out of here."

Jack nodded in agreement, getting to his feet, pulling Anna with him. In turn, she grabbed at the second woman. She must've known her sister was dead, and the numb shock she had gone into was a god send in comparison to mournful wailing. It made her complacent to being tugged around.

At least until they got to the door, anyway, at which point the woman suddenly freaked.

"I cannot leave her!" she screamed hysterically.

Anna had considered her to be pretty docile and so her grip wasn't all it could have been. The woman tugged away easily from her and headed back to the house. Panicked, Anna dived forward and grabbed at her, but the force of emotions somehow gave the small woman a strength she never could have been credited for under normal circumstances. She whipped herself out of Anna's grip and pushed her backwards. Anna stumbled over some debris, barrelling into Jack who just about managed to steady her without falling over himself.

As soon as she was stable again Anna moved to have another attempt to retrieve the woman who had by now disappeared into the rear of the building again. Jack forcibly stopped her.

"We have to get out of here!" he said firmly.

Anna shook her head, just as stubborn, "I'm not leaving her behind!"

"It's too late!" 

"She'll die!"

Jack would have refused. He would have picked her up and carried her out kicking a screaming if need be. But a single tear trailing slowly down her cheek, cleaning away the mixture of ash and blood in his path, made him reconsidered. She didn't even known this woman. And yet she really cared. Cared enough to risk her own life.

Well, he wasn't going to let her. No team member was going to die on his watch.

"Stay here", he said, planting her at the entrance and striding to the room. He'd get her his damn self. Clonk her over the head with his rifle if that's what it took.

He only walked three paces though when the creaking escalated to a cracking. The noise of straining timbers finally giving up the fight. He turned sharply back to the entrance, running. He bundled into Anna, sending them both flying to the ground, but knocking them clear of the building as it collapsed.

She lay there for longer than she really should, dazed and winded. His body weight pressing down on her didn't make her feel any better either.

"Colonel", she said hoarsely.

"Mmmm", he said, his voice muffled by his face being half buried in her shoulder and half in the ground.

"Colonel", she said again, more forcibly this time, smacking him on the back a couple of times for good measure.

That made him move at least. He lifted his head up, looking down at her. He had a small cut on his forehead but it was nothing. Wouldn't even leave a scar. She half smiled at his filthy and dishevelled appearance, before realising she must look worse herself.

"You okay, Doc?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine", she said. "And stop calling me that. It's Anna...Jack."

He paused momentarily, considered it, and then accepted it. She wasn't military, she could call him what the hell she wanted. And it was a lot nicer than some of the other names he'd been called in the past.

"Get off me", she complained, pushing him up.

He complied, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

Both of them glanced at the house. It was completely destroyed. For a moment, Anna considered trying to unbury the unfortunate woman. But her common sense told her that chances were she was dead. And if they stayed here much longer they would be too.

"I think we should go home", Jack said quietly, as if reading her thoughts. He put a hand gently on her shoulder. It was a sweet, if somewhat awkward, gesture of comfort.

She nodded, "For once I actually agree with you."

"Well", Jack said, as they turned to leave, "Don't let it happen too often. People'll start talking."

"Any sign of them?" Daniel asked, again. He'd asked the question with startling punctuality every two minutes since he and Sam had arrived back on the planet.

Teal'c just shook his head. He'd given up answering a long time ago.

When they had reached the gate, they had quickly shepherded the people through. Sam and Daniel were both suffering slightly themselves from the effects of breathing in the sulphurous air, as well as various bumps and bruises. Hammond had insisted that they get themselves checked out before he allowed them to go back. Teal'c, whose symbiote protected him from the air and who was unhurt, had stayed behind to wait for O'Neill and Doctor Weston to return.

As soon as they had been given clearance, Daniel and Sam had returned to wait with him. Teal'c had a pair of binoculars around his neck and he was using them to scan the landscape below the Stargate. It was an almost impossible task to spot anything though, what with the dense vegetation and the undulating nature of the land. It was even worse once it got dark. The sun set startlingly quickly on this planet. Not helped by the dense clouds of ash the volcano had spewed into the sky.

The flow of lava had already buried the village. It now covered about a quarter of the distance between itself and the gate. Sam guessed that by this time tomorrow the gate would be destroyed.

It was moving at a slow but steady rate, still pouring forth from the volcano. Jack and Anna should be able to easily out pace it.

But they should have been here by now.

She shouldn't have left them behind.

She sighed and was surprised to watch her breath float away and dissipate in front of her as a mist. Sure got cold here at night.

Anna tucked her hands under her armpits, trying to warm them a little. She should have picked her jacket up. At the time, she wouldn't have even thought of it. It was covered in the woman's blood – she didn't exactly have a great desire to wear it. Now, she decided it might have been a good idea.

Jack, walking a few paces behind her, saw the attempt to keep warm but said nothing. He had a feeling that any gesture of chivalry would be met with a frosty 'I can look after myself'. And it was cold enough out here as it was.

"How much further?" she asked, taking her mind off the cold.

"Not far", he replied, "Just up this hill, through a small wood and bingo 'hello Stargate – take me to the nearest warm bath'."

Anna smiled, "I'm never gonna get clean. When the shampoo bottle said 'protection against the stress of everyday life', I don't think they meant volcanic ash."

He smiled too, looking up at her.

Okay, this was ridiculous. She was visibly shivering now. Damn, stubborn woman. Why didn't she say something?

Deciding to do something nice and damn the consequences, he removed his jacket and threw it over shoulders. She looked at him for a moment, hovering between a grateful smile and an annoyed glare. The smile won.

"Thanks. You okay?"

He wondered why she was asking, but nodded, "Fine. Feeling a little sluggish but that's nothing twenty hours of sleep won't fix."

"It's the gases in the air", she explained, "They bond more readily with the haemoglobin in your blood, displacing the oxygen and leading to O2 deprivation."

"Oh", he said, in a way that conveyed that he really had no idea what she was talking about.

She smiled again, "Basically it means you'll have to have an oxygen mask on for a little while when we get back, so don't get too excited about that hot bath just yet."

"That's what I hate about you doctors", he said, sulkily, "You're such spoilsports".

"We try our best."

"I know." There was silence for a few moments before he added, "Look, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye-"

"We've never seen eye to eye", she corrected.

"Okay. Never. And I know I've been a little...snide with you?"

"Just a little?"

"I'm trying to pay you a compliment here", he said, irritated, "Will you let me finish?"

She nodded.

"You did good today."

Pause.

"Is that it?" she asked, unimpressed.

He should have been annoyed. It was just like her to say something like that. But he just smiled. "Yep."

"Well", she said, after a moment, "I screwed it up for those women, but at least the others got out."

"Don't think about it", he insisted, "You did what you could. She was dead – you can't perform miracles. Unless there's something you really haven't been telling us."

"I should have got the other one out though. I couldn't believe I let her get away like that. I should have had a better grip."

Jack shook his head, "Don't even start with the 'I should have's' and the 'I could have's'. There really is no point. Won't change anything. We're only human."

"So you're admitting it then?"

"What?"

"That doctors are humans."

He smiled, "Well, humanoid at least."

"I thought I left you fast asleep", Janet scolded coming in to check on her patient and finding Jack standing by the bed.

Anna was sleeping soundly. The voices in the room didn't disturb her at all.

"Just wanted to make sure she was okay, that's all."

Janet smiled, "You've changed your tune. Wasn't too long ago she was the 'evil witch bitch monster from hell'."

"Lying on top of a beautiful woman tends to change a man's perspective on things".

Janet raised a curious eyebrow but said nothing.

"She's gonna be fine", Jack said, nodding.

"Of course she is. It's only cuts and bruises."

"No, I mean in the team. She did good out there today."

Janet smiled, "She's a good doctor. I knew you'd like her eventually."

She ushered him out of the room and quietly shut the door. Jack peered back once more before leaving for good, heading for his own bed. SG1 may be different now, but it was still his team. She was one of them and he had a feeling he was going to be glad to have her. As long as they could stop bickering long enough.


End file.
